guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
NOYPI
NOYPI Noypi is a guild on the Rosal server. The first All-Filipino high level guild to be formed on Rosal. In the course of its history, it has become the most powerful of all Filipino and Asian guilds not only in Rosal but in all of Dofus. Noypi is a dream guild. Several Filipino players in Rosal have attempted to make their own versions of the Ultimate Filipino Guild, but none of them have lasted long enough to be called as such. It's continuous growth is a sign of more great things to come. Noypi has been consistent with its goals: * to bind all Filipino players together in Rosal, * to share the Filipino culture to those who are willing to embrace it and * to have fun e.g each others butts, call each other names, hunt down enemy guilds The guild continues to exist because of the members willingness to preserve and protect the guild from collapsing. All of the members are willing to to help each other. It is because of this willingness to help, that the guild remains strong. Noypi values the honesty, respect towards fellow members and loyalty of each member. This is why, like a family, the guild is hella tight. If not for the dedication and support of each member, Noypi would cease to exist. As of recent, the guild now welcomes non-Filipino members. ---- The Name Noypi (plural Noypis) --- (slang) A Filipino; a person who is Filipino in ethnicity. Etymology : Reversed form of the Tagalog word Pinoy also meaning Filipino. The Logo During the creation of the guild, the pioneers decided to make the logo look similar to the Filipino flag. Hence, the Blue background and the Sun motif. The Logo was made by Lydiaslechonpinas, the first Leader of Noypi. Membership Membership is about 80 players level 70-'199' (average is around 135). Minimum level for new invites is 70. They must be active P2P players. Filipino members can only invite non-Filipino players if they are level 100+ and are close friends or are husband and wife. Majority of its members are Filipino. That means members are Filipino by blood, but are also living in different parts of the world. The guild is also international because it now welcomes non-Filipino members as mentioned above. Guild chat is in Tagalog language and also English. ---- Class and Profession Every class is represented. The guild has level 100 : *'Alchemist': [Arthrus ''and ''Krayz] *'Farmer': [Do''s-be'', Ma-An ''and Krayz]'' *'Fisherman': [Mac-oo] *'Baker': [Ma-An, Krayz, and Xwar-masterx] *'Fishmonger': [Mac-oo] *'Jeweler': [Lydiaslechonpinas, Insanity-relief] *'Shovelsmith:' Insanity-relief The guild also has level 100 : *'Jewel Magus': [Lydiaslechonpinas, Mudkiller, Nyxalyen, Insanity-relief ''] *'Tailor Magus': [''Mac-oo, Nyxalyen, and ''Xwar-masterx]'' *'Shoe Magus': [Lydiaslechonpinas ''and ''Karizz] *'Hammer Magus': [Airs] *'Shovel Magus: 'Insanity-relief ---- House and Paddock Noypi has 4 houses ''': * '''Big Bontarian house located at -30,-52 (House of Mac-oo) * Small Keeholo house '- Canopy Village '-54,20 (House of Nyxalyen) * Small Keeholo house '- Canopy Village '-21,38 (House of Ma-An) * Small Astrubian house located at 1,-16 (House of Krayz) ---- Ranks and Rights Leaders The Leader is Arthrus. There are 4 Second in Commands, including Mac-oo, Duling, Nyxalyen and Ma-An. *They have the same rights as the leader himself. There is 1 Treasurer, Furtherseemsforever. '' *He collects perceptor loots when percs are under heavy attacks. '''Pioneers' of the guild are given the privilege to choose their own rank. Members *A members rank depends on the members donation of XP to the guild, activeness and''' length of stay''' in guild. *A member gains rights according to his rank. A newly recruited member will be on trial and given the right to distribute his or her xp. Once a member has given 20,000XP to the guild they are promoted to Apprenticeship status and is given the right to * invite other people and *'use the paddocks' Members whose level is 70 to 100 '''is given the rank of '''Guard. Those who are in the level range of 100 to 200 are given the rank of Protector. Alts of members below level 100 are given the rank of Servant and alts above level 100 are given the rank of Reservist. Once a member has given 200,000XP to guild they are given the right to *'place' and collect a perceptor ---- Perceptors Noypi has 11 perceptors. Therefore, a member can only place one perceptor at any given time. This is to ensure equal opportunity '''for each member to utilize a perceptor. Perceptors are collected by the member who placed the perceptor. In case of frequent perc attacks of enemy guilds, the perc is collected by the '''Treasurer and the loot is given back to the owner of the perceptor. Alliances Noypi is not an aggressive guild. Although, members may sometimes attack perceptors with whom the guild has neutral relations with. Once a perceptor is attacked by a non-friendly guild, defenders report the incident to its Leaders. A truce or an alliance is formulated between guilds to prevent further attacks. Guilds that refuse an alliance, after a conflict between guilds, are put in the Enemy list '''below . Members are free to '''hunt down perceptors of any enemy guild, until such a truce or an alliance is agreed upon by the Leaders. Enemy Guilds Alta, Blitzkrieg, Icengard, Kiss my Astrub, Lithuania, Muminki, Nocny Patrol, Polish Heroes, Polish Dragons, Rzeczpospolita Polska, Swass, Touch my Funk, Valheru, True Gods Ally Guilds Chaotic Reign, Earth, The Elkamysts, Emanon, Fire Nation, Flower Power, Heaven Knights, Italia, Mist, My Kung Fu is Better, Night Rage, Stairway to Heaven, Stabbity Death, Super Friends, The Old Guard and The Spirits Within. ---- Contact If you are interested in joining Noypi, please contact Arthrus, Mac-oo, Tol, Duling, Airs, Mudkiller, Nyxalyen, Krayz,' Taong-Kahoy', Dos-be,' Ma-An', Furtherseemsforever or any of the guilds members. ----